1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle suspensions in general, and to vehicular suspensions having vehicle roll and pitch control mechanisms, in particular.
2. Background Information
The suspension of a vehicle determines the ride characteristics of the vehicle such as its roll and pitch. The term “roll” refers to rotational movement of the vehicle body about a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Roll is typically encountered during cornering. The term “pitch” refers to rotational movement of the vehicle body about a widthwise axis of the vehicle. Pitch is typically encountered during acceleration (acceleration “squat”) and during braking (braking “dive”).
Vehicle suspension systems can be characterized as either active or passive. “Active” suspension systems typically adjust suspension elements during use in response to sensed operating conditions. Active suspension systems are often relatively complex, prohibitively expensive, or both. Passive suspension systems, on the other hand, typically include anti-roll or stabilizer bars, or the like that cannot be adjusted during use. Passive suspension systems are typically relatively simple and affordable.
In passive suspension systems that utilize elements such as springs and anti-roll bars to reduce cornering roll, there is a trade-off between reduction in roll and the smoothness of the ride. Spring and shock rates that increase the smoothness of the ride often counteract the effect of conventional anti-roll devices. Moreover, such anti-roll devices do not compensate for variations in weight distribution of the vehicle that can also significantly affect rolling characteristics.
What is needed, therefore, is a vehicular suspension system that provides favorable roll and pitch characteristics.